Pokephilia Life
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Inspired by a story called 'The Law'. The world of Pokemon is no longer as you know it. With 'the law' in place, Pokemon and humans share a very different, very open relationship, and you're getting a front row seat. Each chapter will usually be through the POV of a different gendered person.
1. The Joys of Meowstic (Male POV)

"Good morning, Johto! This is DJ Mary, wishing you all a great-mmph!"

I turned off my clock's radio; judging by DJ Mary's muffled speech, I wasn't going to be hearing the weather anytime soon. I sat up in bed and looked around my room, taking a moment to remember my situation - I had just moved in to my very own apartment yesterday. My bedroom still had stacks of boxes all around the floor, the only unpacked thing being my computer and television. I could live without food and water, but fuck life if I don't have Internet and cable.

I tossed my thick blanket aside and placed both feet on the floor, stretching out my arms accompanied by a loud yawn. I was never a morning person, but part of my "being on my own" plan was to better myself - step one was to start getting up before noon.

I stumbled out of my room, still half-asleep, and practically fell onto a chair in the kitchen. I lay my head down on the table, ready to doze off, but woke up by the clatter of plates around me. I looked up, seeing my little Meowstic standing on the table with a plate in front of her.

"G'morning." I muttered. It took me a moment to realize that she was actually standing in front of me, finally forcing me awake when that went through my mind. I looked around, seeing that a pile of boxes were next to the kitchen table, and multiple stacks were by the kitchen counter near the microwave, stove, and fridge.

I looked at the plate placed in front of me, seeing burnt pancakes and a half-full plastic cup of orange juice that looked to have spilled everywhere and was hastily cleaned up. My Meowstic's soulless expression was the same as always, but a very, very small smile curved up at the ends of her mouth.

"Thanks for breakfast, Meowstic." I praised her and reached up to pat her head; her entire face lit up, although you couldn't tell without seeing the very faint blush on her cheeks. "You shouldn't climb around like that, though. It isn't safe."

Meowstic nodded, as if to simply humor my discipline - she did something 'dangerous' at least three times a day and we were both used to it; I knew that if she really got herself into trouble, her psychic powers were enough to let her go God-mode on even the most deadly butter knife.

"Let's go eat with the TV, okay? Maybe we can see what outside will be like." I stood from the table and took my burnt pancakes and juice with me. Meowstic nodded in response and slowly made her way down her box ladder, which I found downright adorable to watch.

When I sat on the living room couch, it took a moment for Meowstic to appear behind me - she held a bottle of maple syrup in her paws, and her wrapped ears had a faint glow to them; I assume she used her powers to get the syrup instead of playing box explorer again.

She hopped onto the couch and sat on my lap, nuzzling against my chest and staring blankly at the television when I turned it on. I lazily flipped through the channels, but saw nothing but the usual fare: cartoons, morning talk shows, and finally the news.

"Good morning, Goldenrod! This is your morning news. With the influx of foreign region Pokemon this year, studies have shown that-mmph-trainers prefer trying new Pokemon partners!"

The very beautiful, blonde, busty reporter on the screen continued to be cut off in her speech by a man who I couldn't see above his neck. The man was as nude as the day he was born, furiously pumping his dick into the woman's mouth. While most people would have no idea what someone was saying with their mouth full, I had grown so used to the sight by now that I heard every word.

Apparently, Kalos, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Pokemon were all starting to make their way into Johto via trading, mail, or any activity one could think of. When they came, they of course started to breed, which left wild Pokemon around as well. These days, it wasn't uncommon to see something like an Oshawott share the same lake as a Poliwag or Marill.

While I was distracted with watching the same reporter attempt to discuss the stock market while being bent over her news desk, Meowstic had moved from my lap and reached over to unzip my pants with her small, stubby paws. When she couldn't get a firm grip on the zipper, her eyes started to glow as she moved it down with her mind.

I sometimes feared that she would rape me with her mind one day. I'm not quite sure how I would react to that.

When my zipper reached the bottom, Meowstic's dirty mind continued, soon unfastening my jeans pants and trying to push them down my body. Since I was sitting on the couch, she unfortunately had an obstacle.

"Meow." Meowstic gently poked my side with her paw. I looked down, fork in my mouth, and noticed what she wanted.

"Sure." I stood up a bit, allowing her to force my pants down to my ankles. When her deed was complete, I resumed eating and watching the new study about men who attempt to "self-breed" with their Gardevoir. I think that's a made-up term for the media, but who knows these days.

"Gardevoir breeding, in conjunction with the law, has made it a very sought-after Pokemon ... the females, anyway." A male reporter rambled on.

'The law' is something relatively new, at least to me. I had recently turned 18, so I can finally partake in all of its perks.

It's not really a law in the traditional sense, mind, some people even refuse to call it one. To be blunt, it allows sexual freedom between humans, Pokemon, and society. What was once considered taboo and illegal is now as common as someone chatting on their cell phone while waiting in line.

With 'the law,' if two people, two Pokemon, or even a person and a Pokemon wish to have sex or commit sexual acts in a public setting, it's treated as absolutely nothing. It's not uncommon to see trainers having sex with their Pokemon during or after battles.

It isn't just with people and Pokemon, though, far from it: there have been sightings of people with extremely high status, even gym leaders, having casual sex with their challengers in gyms. Whitney was one mentioned relatively often. If you wanted to have sex, play with her boobs, get a blowjob, whatever, she openly asked that you visit her gym. Since I live in Goldenrod City, I made it a habit to stop by almost daily.

'The law' does not allow abuse. If a trainer is physically abusing their Pokemon and it isn't for the reasons of a fetish, the trainer in question will still be punished. Since Pokemon are involved in most crimes of this nature, the supreme court has their own Psychic-type team of Pokemon to help tell whether an act was abuse or not.

It also does not allow all sexual activities; the laws of age of consent still apply. In the case of humans, both must be of legal age in their region. For that reason, Ralts and Kirlia have become ridiculously popular. Some people are calling them the "Younger Sibling" Pokemon now, even wanting the Pokedex creators to add that to Ralts's and Kirlia's official descriptions.

The subject of wild Pokemon is one that is constantly debated on - should wild Pokemon be subject to the same as human-trained Pokemon? How would one know the difference?

Currently, the stance on this is "if a wild Pokemon attempts to have sex with a human, the human has to allow it." However, if a human attempts to do something with a wild Pokemon, the Pokemon will not be held responsible for defending itself should it feel threatened. It's common to see female trainers openly getting fucked by wild Pokemon while they were searching for them to begin with.

If you ask a person off the street, they wouldn't be able to tell you about a time when 'the law' wasn't in effect, but there have been books written about life before it was issued. One book said that it was adopted from a far-off world that didn't have Pokemon at all, and many people were skeptical for that reason. A world without any Pokemon? That must be impossible.

Just as I finished the last bite of my breakfast, I looked down to notice that my little Meowstic had already positioned herself over my cock and was beginning to lower. She always took advantage of my morning erection, and for some reason I'm so tired at times that I don't always feel her going at it until nature kicks in and I cum inside of her.

Some guy I am, I guess.

I gently ran my fingers through the blue swirl of fur on her head while she rode my dick, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open. I could hear little pants and moans from her; she was enjoying herself more than usual today. I was starting to throb a bit inside of her while she bounced on me. I looked back at the TV, seeing a map of Johto appearing on-screen.

"Now, for today's weather, sunny skies with highs in the ..." Sunny was all I needed to hear. Judging by the little circlejerk session around the weather woman talking, I knew that was everything I would be able to learn anyway.

"Meow! Meow!"

Meowstic was really starting to moan, enough that my attention left the TV to her quickly-moving body. Her tongue was out and panting as she moved, and her ears were starting to uncurl, something that only happened when she was close to orgasm. I wasn't sure whether to grab her and start fucking her myself or let her finish on her own.

My dick didn't let me think long, however; I gently grabbed her waist and started to thrust upward. She let out a surprised, loud yell of her name when I moved, and was purring and moving her paws out forward, seeming to be in so much pleasure that she just couldn't keep still.

"Meow ... Meow-STIC!"

Meowstic moaned loudly, her inner walls clenching around my cock. Her ears unfolded completely and her eyes shot open. I could feel pulses of pleasure filling my mind as her orgasm hit - she always loved sharing these feelings with me, and as per usual my own hit whenever hers did.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" I muttered, gritting my teeth and pulling Meowstic down, letting more of my cock in as cum shot inside of her, almost immediately leaking out and onto my lap. The pulses of pleasure became even more intense, the two of us lying back on the couch and still climaxing in what seemed like endless bliss.

When I stopped cumming, I pulled Meowstic off of me and saw both her cum and mine drip onto my legs. I smiled at her, and she looked away, embarassed at the mess she had made. I ruffled up the blue swirl of fur (which she never liked me doing, but I found her reaction cute,) and stood up from the couch to pull my pants back up.

I should probably change boxers before leaving the house, but I would just ruin a clean pair within an hour anyway. I looked down at Meowstic, who had acquired a tissue from the box on the table and was trying in vain to clean the cum from her fur.

"Come on, I'll get Nurse Joy to give you a bath at the Pokemon Center." Meowstic nodded at my words, but still looked unsure of going out in public with a messy body. "We're out of the special shampoo anyway, and she ordered some for us. We'll go get some lunch afterwards, does that sound better?"

"Meow?" Meowstic looked up at me, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yes, I'll get you some PokePuffs." I replied. Being a Kalosian Pokemon since Espurrhood, Meowstic had an affection for her native food. It was very lucky for me that anything related to Kalos seemed to be in style right now, especially in bigger cities like Celadon and Goldenrod.

As we walked the streets of Goldenrod, I saw things that would, in older times, apparently, make people stop and stare. A woman and her son (I only know from hearing him moan "mom!") were sitting on a bench, the son sitting normally while his mother leaned over and eagerly gave him a blowjob. People walked by the two without so much as a glance. This was completely normal.

Meowstic always seemed amazed by the open sex, although she'd seen it all her life. We watched as a man had sex with his Azumarill leaned up against a shop, and a group of wild Growlithe had a schoolgirl pinned down on the sidewalk and were ravishing her holes, drooling all over her. Whatever Pokemon were once native to Goldenrod were no longer just the only ones around. Growlithe wouldn't be the only once-rare Pokemon I would see today, I'm sure of it.

It was a short walk to the Pokemon Center. When we walked inside, Meowstic happily (although her face wouldn't tell you such) ran up towards the front counter, trying her hardest to hop on top of it and see Joy. I leaned on the counter and looked around the waiting room - one of the center's Chansey was giving a male trainer a blowjob, a female trainer was jacking off her Machoke, and two other trainers, one male and one female, were just casually fucking on a couch. None of them were paying any attention to the others.

"Hello, welcome to our Pokemon Center."

Meowstic and I both looked up at the sound of Joy's voice. She approached us from a back room, holding a Squirtle in her arms that had its mouth latched around her nipple. Instead of her usual gown and nurse attire, she was completely nude. Nurse Joy had a body that could kill, and no matter how many times I've seen her naked, I always had a good look.

"Are you breastfeeding a Pokemon?" I asked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Oh, no!" Joy laughed. "This little one just has a fascination with breasts." She moved to a side-view, showing that an erection was poking out of Squirtle and rubbing at Joy's body. "See?"

"I do." I nodded. "Meowstic and I got a little messy this morning, and we're out of her shampoo. Did it come in yet?"

"You know you can use people shampoo on dried cum, silly." Joy moved to get under the counter. She continued to speak. "I've told you that before. Meowstic doesn't need special things unless she's sick."

"I know, but she seems to prefer it." I replied. Meowstic beamed at me, happy that I was doing something for her specifically. Her smile was soon to fade as soon as I continued speaking to Joy. "Do you have some time? I could really use some playing with those boobs of yours."

Joy giggled.

"You're so blunt, you know?" She smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't think Squirtle will allow it." Squirtle pulled away from Joy's breast and shot me a very dirty glare. Joy waggled a finger in Squirtle's face. "No-no, Squirtle, you know how this works. If you'd like, you can use my mouth while I let this nice trainer here use my chest. Okay?"

"Squirt ..." Squirtle wasn't thrilled with having to share, but he nodded all the same and leapt from Joy's arms and onto the counter. He looked down and saw Meowstic, getting a wicked smirk on his face.

Meowstic scoffed and turned away from him.

Meowstic is extremely loyal to me both as a Pokemon and as a girl; she refuses to let any male, be they human or Pokemon, touch her. I'm the only one she'll have sex with. I've tried explaining to her that I have urges for human girls too, but she refuses to accept it. I always apologize with sweets or more sex, though, so she usually forgives me. I feel like a heel for even thinking of human girls when I'm with her, but Joy's tits are a pair that no one can turn down.

It's kind of weird, how the law is written, but basically Pokemon are somewhat excluded from it, yet at the same time they fall under it. If my Meowstic was a male and wanted to have sex with Joy, no one has a say. Joy bends over and the male Pokemon would go to town. If, however, a Pokemon was not interested in any way, they could deny sex.

Officials keep saying they're going to re-word it, but I think it's mostly men jealous that they can't fuck someone else's Lopunny without permission. It's really hazy and usually case-by-case.

So while Squirtle was pissed that my pussycat Pokemon wouldn't give him any pussy, I was busy with burying my face between Joy's rack. She giggled at my playing with her body like I was a curious boy, and even ran her fingers through my hair as I started to suck one of her nipples. I heard Meowstic growl under her breath, but I tuned her out. She hissed when Joy started to work my pants down. I sighed in annoyance and turned to her.

"Would you like me to eat you out while I finish up with Joy?" I asked. Meowstic dove at me, somehow jumping over both the counter and Squirtle. I caught her in my arms and she moved her head up to lick my cheek.

Joy opened the counter door next to her and motioned me forward. Squirtle glared at me as I walked past, following Joy through a set of double doors and down a hallway. Meowstic and I looked around as we headed down; a Chansey getting fucked from behind by a Machop. A male Eevee getting a blowjob from who I assume is his trainer, a curvy, brown-haired female. Moans of pleasure echoed throughout the hall, but Nurse Joy didn't bat an eye.

"I have an empty room right down here." Joy opened a door, smiling and motioning me inside. I walked past her, Meowstic clinging to my shoulder as I sat down on the large bed in the middle of an otherwise empty room. I must've looked confused. "There's nothing else here because this room was made just for times like this." Joy explained. "Would you take your pants off, please? I need to take Chansey's place with Machop for just a moment. If Chansey gets pregnant again, it'll be another Happiny I'll have to find a home for."

Meowstic hopped on my lap when Joy left the room, and looked up at me with a smile. We both stayed quiet, hearing a door close and Chansey's loud moaning eventually stop, replaced by Joy's own. Machop was moving so fast that I could hear his balls slapping against Joy's ass even in the next room over.

"Meow! Meow!" Meowstic pushed my chest with her paws, trying her hardest to make me lay on my back. I agreed and moved down, watching my Pokemon walk across my body and get closer to my head. Meowstic walked on my face (which hurt, but I wasn't going to ruin her mood,) and sat down on my mouth, spreading open her small, stubby legs. The white fur above her blue-furred feet was damp from her juices.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, sticking out and darting my tongue up inside of her. Meowstic moaned from my touch, her body squirming as my tongue pushed in deeper and started to move around, quickly finding her clit and poking at it with the tip.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

Meowstic jumped in shock and I sat up, seeing Joy open the door with Machop hanging onto her and fucking her from behind. Joy didn't seem to notice.

"Another group of trainers are back from the gym!" Joy sounded frantic. "Whitney's Miltank did quite a number on them! I know how things work, but please, I need to tend to the Pokemon! You can fuck me while I do, if you want!"

"It's okay." I nodded and waved a hand to dismiss her. "Pokemon come first."

"But the law ..." Joy looked nervous. "I don't want to start trouble between us."

"If anyone asks, I came in your ass while you were treating the Pokemon." I replied. Joy smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"I'll stop by your house after things settle down!" Joy said with a grin before leaving the room. Meowstic looked pretty proud that Joy was gone, as if she herself caused it.

"Well, that isn't going to happen. Wanna go see what Whitney's up to?" I asked. Meowstic knew that 'seeing what Whitney was up to' meant 'fondling her double d-sized tits while she was busy battling challengers.' She growled in annoyance, but nodded. "Oh come on, you know you're my favorite girl."

"Meow ..." Meowstic nodded and blushed, but refused to look at me. We headed out the Pokemon Center doors (seeing Joy vigorously sucking off a Furret on our way) and started for the Goldenrod Gym.

Whatever mess Whitney was starting up, I knew it would be loads of fun.


	2. Meowth's Maid Cafe (Female POV)

Working in this cafe was, at the very least, humiliating.

The Law, in addition to my job's normal duties, has made it that not only do I have to wear an embarassing maid uniform with Meowth ears as a hat, but I'm supposed to let random strange men and their Pokemon have their way with me. One might say it's rape, or some form of molestation, but that's just how things are. I've grown to simply ignore the thrusts of a cock or the cum leaking out of me when I try to walk around and serve customers.

After realizing that this law could benefit business, our uniform was changed to have no chest coverage and two 'well-placed' holes around the crotch and ass. They weren't really dresses anymore, but the seamstress the higher-ups hired did make them look cute regardless, so myself and the other girls enjoyed wearing them.

I have to say, ignoring it or not, once in a while it's nice to be bent over a table and get an orgasm after a difficult day. I've let men follow me into the kitchen, and even into the bathroom, just because, as my mother always told me, "that's how life is at 18." She said that as I grew into my twenties I would likely experience kinkier fetishes and older men, so I should learn to enjoy it, if I can.

It doesn't bother me much these days. Cum is nothing more than a condiment, albeit a rather bland one; after so many loads down your throat, it's more of just a slime with no real taste to it. As an example, I had bought myself a bowl of ice cream during my break and some random guy walked over and came all over it. It looked kind of like a topping, so I treated it as such.

I even added sprinkles. It looked kind of cute.

"Hey, Sammy, we need you back early."

I looked up at the sound of my manager's voice - he loomed over me. I always felt three feet tall when he was around.

"Why? Can't Jamie and Marie handle things? I'm hungry." I protested. Jamie and Marie were a pair of redhead twins with watermelon-sized tits. They were pretty much the two reasons we even had business anymore. Well, the four reasons if you wanna get technical. "Come on, Jim. Let me have ten minutes, at least."

"Jamie got pulled into a five-man bukkake and apparently Phil got horny and bent Marie over the kitchen counter." Jim explained. Phil, one of the restaurant's cooks, had a huge crush on Marie and banged her at least five times a day. "You know the law, I can't do shit about it." While speaking, Jim had started to unzip his pants and pull his dick free - it must've been at least six inches long.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, already knowing the drill. Jim chuckled as if he had somehow tricked me into this and quickly slid his dick into my mouth, already face-fucking me. I started to breath through my nose, lazily looking around the room and giving a wave to any customers that entered. We were supposed to give them a cheesy greeting, but people understood if we were busy with other duties.

"Say it." Jim spoke through gritted teeth, taking a handful of my long, black hair. He seemed to have a domination fetish, but I didn't stop him - rejection's not allowed to begin with. "You know what I want, say it." Jim pulled me by the hair, far enough away from his dick to let me speak. I put on the cutest, most innocent look I could.

"P-Please, master, let this Meowth girl suck your cock, nya~" My voice was sickly-sweet, but it drove the boss wild. He didn't even respond, instead just yanking me forward and resuming his thrusts. Usually by this time, I had another taker appear behind me, but for some reason he was late today.

"Meow-th!"

There he is - the restaurant's mascot, Jim's own (male) Meowth that he affectionately named "Fortune."

"Oh look, Fortune's come to play too." Jim continued to ravish my face, knowing full well I couldn't respond. "You're not going to turn down our company's pride and joy, are you?"

Oh, please - like I could 'turn down' this horny cat without Fury Swipes to the face. The last time he tried to fuck me, he yanked the Meowth-tail buttplug out of my ass and threw it across the room - it hit a customer on the head and we had to give him a free meal plus an hour-long titfuck from me.

"Me-owth! Meow!" Fortune happily purred as he watched me stand and bend over the table I had been trying at eat at. The hole in the back of my dress gave him perfect access to choose between my ass or my pussy, and it seemed like the little 'pussy-cat' was going for just that. "Meow!"

Fortune shoved his cock inside of me, his balls already slapping against me when he started to thrust. If there's one thing I can say about this little Meowth, it's that I have a much better time with him than I do his trainer. Jim was finally starting to let me have breathing time - precious seconds of air before being shoved back down, fucked between these two horny boys like a slutty Lass on a good night.

By now, other men had taken notice of our little show and had gathered around me, some trying to reach under me and grab my boobs, with the rest of them jacking off and aiming their cocks at my face or the back of my head. All I could do was attempt to speak out a muffled "Meowth" as was the job requirement.

Marie and Jamie had finally been released from their previous men, already taken by more - Jamie was our Purrloin girl, and Marie was our Skitty. Their clothes were torn and taken off, yet their ear-hats stayed on perfectly to keep up the image of a Pokemon-girl.

Having three different Pokemon instead of just one gave the customers a 'better selection' according to Jim. Meowth, yours truly, was the 'vanilla' girl. Marie, the Skitty with her massive mammories, was 'titfucks and cumshots,' and Purrloin Jamie was 'the kinky kitty cat.'

Of course, no one stuck to that rule, and we all got used for whatever the hell these men had in mind.

Marie had an interesting set of partners today: A male trainer was fucking her from behind while his female Lopunny stood in front of Marie with her legs parted. Marie was eating the Lopunny out while the Pokemon leaned over and made-out with her trainer.

Jamie had two Pokemon on either side of her, with Jamie herself on her knees and furiously pumping her hands on the throbbing cocks of Alakazam and Primeape. Their trainers were beating off over her, one of them reaching down to grope her tits.

"Meowth! Mee-owth!" Fortune was beginning to reach orgasm, sinking his claws into my waist while thrusting into me with his usual 'close' speed. His claws used to hurt like a bitch, but the scratch marks I had all over my waist, back and ass were just proof that I had grown used to it now.

Jim, on the other hand, was much closer than his Pokemon - His handful of my hair pulled me down, my nose touching his stomach and every inch of his cock in my mouth. I have no gag reflex anymore, so I had no trouble in taking the five blasts of cum he emptied into my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked my lips as he pulled away from me.

"Thank you for such yummy cum, Mee-owth!" I said in my 'sweet' voice, keeping up appearances for the customers, who were beginning to cum as well. With Jim out of the way, they all aimed at my face, coating me in their warm, sticky goo. I licked my lips again and winked at the group of men, all of whom blushed and looked amazed that I paid them any mind.

"Meeeee-owth!" Fortune had finally hit his limit, slamming his cock inside of my pussy to the hilt and blasting cum inside of me. My body shivered as I came a bit, waiting for the Pokemon to let me go and get back to my job.

"Okay, get back to work, Sammy." Jim fastened his pants. Fortune pulled his cock out of me, yawned in typical cat boredom, and wandered off towards a customer's Purrloin sitting on another table. The men around me had finished as well, and two new ones were positioning in front of me, one aiming for my mouth and the second rubbing the tip of his dick over my asshole.

All of this, and I still haven't finished my damn ice cream.


End file.
